The Escape
by remember-nomore
Summary: When Lindsey sends Tara a letter to meet at their spot, she can't help but go. What will she do when he brings big news?


She stood on the beach looking around for him, looking at her watch she knew she was a bit early but it took all her willpower not to show up when she got word he was in town.

He had sent her flowers and a note; like he had done many times before.

_Darlin',  
Come meet me at our spot; come just before sunset.  
I have a wonderful night planned, just you, me and the stars._

Love,  
Lindsey

She smiled as she looked at the note, it even smelled like him. She closed her eyes and let the sun hit her face, she could feel him near. She was wearing a long thin skirt and a fitted deep green T-shirt.

He slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello Darlin'." He laced his fingers with hers. "You smell wonderful." He grinned as he lowered his head to her neck and kissed her softly under her ear.

She whimpered and ran her hand behind her and around his neck. "What are you doing here? I thought-"

Before she could finish he turned her around to face him. "I know I promised to stay away while you got settled at college but I missed you so much." He ran his hands through her hair. "I couldn't just stay in LA and not see you when you're less then an hour away from me. It was hell."

She smiled softly. "If I remember correctly you already work there."

"I don't want to talk about work right now. I just want to enjoy you." He leaned down and kissed her, their tongues met softly, but with need. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and flat against his body. Their kiss lasted a few moments longer; it had been months since the last time they saw each other. He had work and she was starting college in a new town.

Their lips parted and she placed her hand on his cheek. "I can't begin to tell you how much I missed you…"

"You don't have too. I know." He smiled down at her and brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "Why don't we go grab the blankets from the car and we can catch up."

"Or you can hold me and promise me never to leave me again." She looked up at him hopefully. He didn't answer her, only gave her a small smile followed by a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll be right back." He rushed over to his car and pulled out a blanket and a basket filled with various foods. "I bought a little something for us to eat. Just in case."

They walked down the beach a bit to the last piece of dry sand they could find nearest the water. He unrolled the blanket and laid it out on the sand, placing a folded one next to them in case they got cold or decided to stay the night.

They sat and watched the sunset, his arms wrapped tightly around hers, her head resting against his chest. He held her hands tightly in his.

"I missed this," she whispered when the last of the sun finally disappeared. He ran his hand down her cheek and nodded softly.

"I did too…" He took a deep breath. "That's why I wanted you to come here tonight."

Confusion on her face, she sat up and turned towards him, her eyes fixed on his. "What's wrong?" She placed her hand on his and held her breath.

"I left."

She stared at him blankly. "You…"

"I quit. I couldn't handle it any more." He clarified for her. "I didn't just quit because of that. I couldn't do this thing with us any longer. It was too much." He put her hand on his chest, over his heart. "It hurt too much."

"So what does that mean for us? Do you want me to move schools? You know I will. What does this all mean for us?"

"It means that I'm moving with you. I'm coming back with you. We can find a place off campus together if you like. We will make this work." His eyes met hers.

"That is, if you want it too."

"Oh I do." She grinned. Her expression changed just as quickly as she remembered. "But what about them? Won't they come after you?"

He shook his head, "No. I took care of that. I made sure that they wouldn't bother me or you ever again." He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her down into the sand. She pulled back and looked down at him. "Are you sure you want this. I don't want you to regret doing it."

He pulled her closer to him and rolled so he had her flat on her back, him resting on his side, his necktie now loosened and a few buttons opened. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head to look at him. "I will never regret anything as long as I am with you." He tilted his head for a moment. "On second thought, the only thing that I do regret, is ever taking the job and us being apart. I hated being away from you for these past few months. I think what got to me more was that you were only an hour away."

He moved his hand from her chin and ran it along her cheek; she closed her eyes at his touch. He leaned in and kissed her softly, moving his hands into her hair.

Their tongues danced as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. He ran his lips down to her neck causing her to whimper. "You're teasing me."

He chuckled lowly and whispered in her ear, "I know…" and then continued to leave soft kisses on her neck, he gently nipping at her skin. He reached his hand down to her hip and pulled her even closer to him.

"Don't you think we should maybe go some place more private?"

He broke away from her neck and smiled down at her. "Darlin' we are all alone. This is as secluded as you can get these days." She smiled up at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Plus, I want to be here with you till the sun comes up, because that's how we're going to be spending every morning forever.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Darlin' what's wrong?"

"Happy. I'm so happy you're here, I'm happy that I don't have to be apart from you." She smiled. "I love you, Lindsey."

"I plan on proving how much I love you darlin'…all night…" He leaned down and kissed her deeply. He broke the kiss just enough to murmur softly to her. "I love you too Tara."


End file.
